The Protectors: The Battle of the End
by joelius2002
Summary: When they die fighting Derpollus, The Main Squid Overlord, Joel, Angel, and Blaze are sent on an epic quest to defeat the Ender Dragon and get back to the Overworld. Can they do it? Can they succeed? This is book one of The Protectors, and the start of the end.
1. Chapter 1

A/N

Here is my new story! This chapter is a prologue for those of you who haven't read EJM. Here is how the journey started.

Joel's POV

The fight is going well. Derpollus's HP is really low. Behind him Blaze throws her axe and it hits Derpollus in the skull. He roars and charges at her. Derpollus starts tentacle-punching Blaze, over and over. Angel and I run up and repeatedly cut into his back but he is in such a rage that he doesn't seem to care. Finally he turns. I smile, thinking he has given up when I see it: Blaze is gone. Where she was is her empty armor. Angel yells as the message sinks in. Angel charges the squid, but gets grabbed and squeezed. I stand there and watch as Angel cries out and then disappears. I grit my teeth. I angle my feet and the Overlord and grip my sword. I raise it over my head as Derpollus turns to me, a murderous gleam in his eyes. I throw my sword. Derpollus charges. It hits his stomach and sinks in. The he punches me and I cripple. I lie on the ground and see him standing over me, triumphant. Suddenly out of the corner of my fading vision I see a orange gleam. My cat charges Derpollus and sinks his fangs in the squid flesh. Derpollus roars and starts spinning around as my vision fades I see him explode. I smile as my cat lands in my arms. My vision goes black.

Suddenly there is light. Red light. I see Angel and Blaze next to me, my cat in my arms when I realize:

I'm in the Nether.

A/N

Well, new fans, there you go. This is the start to The Protectors: The Battle of the End.

Anyway be sure to leave a comment and a CAKE if you enjoyed and be sure to favorite and follow if this is you first time, thanks

Joel out.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N

Welcome back readers! Here is the second chapter in: The Battle of the End.

Joel's POV

We're in the nether. That thought crosses my mind in a split second, yet it takes me a full minute to comprehend the horror of this situation.

Angel's muttering; "Great. Just great." Blaze is punching the wall of netherrack in fury.

"Hey, Blaze," I say softly, "it's not that bad." Even to me the words sound stupid.

"I'm not mad," she replies, "ok, maybe just a little. But we do have to have a shelter, netherrack is the best because it breaks the fastest. Except soul sand, but it could be right over an overhang, so you don't want to dig straight down into it."

"Wow, how do you know so much about the nether?" I ask.

"Ever wonder how I got my name? Before the death penalty came to Minecraft I spawned near a pool of lava. I got a bucket and mixed water and lava into the shape of a nether portal. Then, with almost no gear I lit it and went in." I nod and join her in punching netherrack.

"It was horrible. I fended off zombie pigmen with my stone sword. I tried to loot a nether fortress, but got seriously withered. The only mobs that seemed to like me were the blazes. They helped when I was battling."

"How did you get out?" I inquire.

"I didn't. There was one battle where I was surrounded. I was on a cliff with ghasts firing at me from where I couldn't reach them. Wither skeletons and pigmen were inching me to the cliff. In desperation I dug down into the soul sand I was on and fell, draining the last of my hearts."

"Hence the sand insight."

"Precisely." Blaze finishes punching out the last block. Now we have a cosy [if the nether can be cosy] little dugout home. As I admire our work I hear footsteps behind me. I whirl into a fighting stance.

"Yo, Joel, it's just me," Angel says.

"Well, you do look like a monster." I reply. She does though. Her once white and purple shirt now has blood stains and dirt. Her shorts are grey [what's that? They're blue?], and her shoe are brown from so much dirt. Not to mention her prize possession from her parents, her gold halo, is duller and dirty. I probably don't look much better either. I should have a grey shirt, that really can't get any greyer, with a silver pattern on it. My purple jeans are most likely blue. My shoes… Let's not talk about it. My golden hair is muddy and the blue streak in front of my eyes is brown. Blaze just looks… at home. I guess the blazes must have made her want to come back. She looks the same as the overworld really, a black beanie with purple and orange pins in it, black hoodie over that, and I know her shirt has a flaming eye of ender on it. Her black shorts stand out on the red netherrack. Still, her off colored eyes look worn down.

"Anywaaaaay," Angel says, "I found some good stuff.

A/N

I know the chapter was boring but I have to go, thxcya

Joel out.


End file.
